Watch Out When You Step In, For Seven Deadly Sins
by ILoveBeatleGeorge
Summary: Ron and Hermione were made for each other but the road there was rocky, as was the relationship. Watch as the couple experiences the 7 Deadly Sins before their relationship and during it. Written for the Seven Deadly Sins Comp by acciohope15 on HPFC. Each sin is a chapter.


_First chapter in the Seven Deadly Sins Comp on HPFC. My couple is Ron and Hermione. Takes place during their 6__th__ year, Ron's POV. As usual I own absolutely nothing and I am making nothing for doing this._

**Lust**

"Why are we keeping this a secret, Won Won?" Lavender asked me as she breathed heavily on my face.

I didn't answer her. She wouldn't want to know the answer anyway. She was easy, and obviously head over heels in love with me; so we dated. I didn't love her; I don't think I ever did. I was a hormonal horny sixteen year old boy; when they don't get what they want they go after what they can get. I wasn't stupid, though. I knew what Harry would think of my relationship with her; he would see right through my façade. Hermione, well Hermione was the only thing I ever wanted, but she didn't want me; why would she? She was beautiful, smart, and on the road to success, but I was poor, idiotic, and obviously unable to see into the emotional ways of women. Lavender didn't care about any of this; in fact she was a bit daft. So for Harry's, and especially Hermione's, sakes I kept my relationship with Lavender a secret.

"Won Won?" Lavender questioned.

"I just don't think my friends would like our relationship," I answered, "they'd both be incredibly jealous considering that neither of them has ever been in a successful relationship."

Of course most of my answer was complete bullshit, Harry was the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, he could be with anyone he wanted, and Hermione, well Hermione was just perfect and so many boys would die to be with her.

"Lavender," I mumbled knowing that it needed to be today, I couldn't wait any longer.

"Yes, Won Won," she said with that annoying baby voice.

God I hated that nickname, but she would do, still. She was pretty fit, and her face wasn't incredibly hideous. I was quite positive that she was experienced as well, so there would be very few others who would be better to lose it to. Of course my first preference would never do this with me, she was too proper to do anything until we were at least out of school; and God I couldn't wait that long.

"Lavender," I mumbled again, yes I couldn't wait any longer, "Lavender, mmmm" I ran my hand up her skirt.

"Ron," she said as her eyes went wide, "now?"

"Yes, now," I said as I threw her onto the ground.

As we kissed more intensely and my hand ran further up her skirt the door flew open and a shriek echoed through the room. I turned my head, Hermione was standing in the doorway with her mouth gaping as she stared at Lavender 's body entangled in mine; the only thing I was thankful for was that we had gone no further than my hand going up her skirt.

I finally had the sense to remove my hand from Lavender's skirt and get up off the ground. I smiled lopsidedly at Hermione, she just stared at me.

"Hermione, it's not what you think it is," I said.

"Oh isn't it, Ronald! I thought I had just walked in on Lavender and you having sex!" she screamed.

"Well, no, I mean we hadn't done that," I said and I felt my cheeks go red.

"Yet," Lavender started to add but just put her hand to her mouth as I glared at her, she had no part in this conversation.

"Well I wish you both well," Hermione said with a sickingly sweet smile, before glaring at me and continuing "and Ronald, forget about copying my notes from Transfiguration, I've already given them to Harry."

I wish I could say that I had no idea why she was acting that way but I knew, and I felt horrible. She did feel the same way about me as I felt about her, and I hadn't noticed it. I let my dick control my mind and I ended up with Lavender, and I didn't even go all the way! I was still a horny, hormonal sixteen year old boy, but now I had lost the woman that I cared the most about. I wasn't going to let lust drive me this far again, I was waiting for love.

"Lavender, I'm not feeling this anymore. Good night," I said to the girl still sitting on the floor before leaving the room and making my way back up to Gryffindor common room. I was never doing that again, my virginity would be going to Hermione, my true love.

742 words


End file.
